Dur dur d'être un bébé
by Tess-CO
Summary: Jack est dans une situation très génante pour lui. Il nous raconte son calvaire


**Dur, Dur d'être un bébé.**

**Auteur : **Marine Carter O'Neill

**E mail : : **Alors, étant connue pour mes disclaimer parfois déjantés, je vais faire sobre pour une fois tout est à la MGM, sauf, la fanfic qui est à moi, je ne touche pas de sous, sauf si vous comptez les dix euros que j'ai touché suite à un pari avec un ami comme quoi j'étais pas capable de taper dix pages qui veulent dire quelque chose en moins d'une après-midi, bon, il est pas censée savoir que quand on a fait le pari y'en avait déjà 9 de tapé.

**Genre : **Humour, humour, et humour et peut-être un peu de ship (et non ce n'est pas une parodie)

**Saison : **on va dire début 7

**Résumé : **Jack est dans une situation des plus inconfortable, il nous raconte son calvaire

**Notes : **Fanfic écrite dans le cadre du concours initié par Aurélia dont le thème est : JACK.

**Dédicaces :** Alors, à Ally, parce que c'est indirectement elle et son petit poids qui m'ont soufflé l'idée (elle le sait même pas, elle l'apprends en lisant ses lignes, …) et à Logan O'Neill parce que c'est en lui répondant sur le forum que j'ai trouvé le titre de la fic, à Aurélia, parce qu'elle a initié le concours, a toutes les filles de l'empire de la connerie, parce que j'en ai envie, à Lucie et Tigrou pour nos délires .

Allez, je vous laisse avec Jack, bonne lecture.

_Pour l'amour du ciel ! Y'a vraiment qu'à moi que peut arriver ce genre de chose ! Y'a que moi pour me foutre dans une mer… poisse pareille ! Surtout quand je fais rien, et que je ne demande rien à personne ! Bon, j'explique un peu la situation, parce que là vous êtes un peu perdu… Si, si, avouez, vous êtes perdu. Bien, donc, pour une fois, j'étais content de partir en mission de reconnaissance ! Si, si, je vous assure, et arrêtez de vouloir soulever votre sourcil à la Teal'c vous n'y arriverez jamais !_ _Bref, j'étais content parce que en fait, mon âge se fait de plus en plus ressentir - mais ne le dîtes à personne hein - et mes genoux auraient mal supporté une mission de sauvetage avec des serpents ou des insectes. Donc, on part en mission, Daniel avec ses cailloux, Carter le nez dans ses capteurs de trucs machins choses, Teal'c qui surveille tout le monde et moi qui regarde… enfin qui surveille ce qui dépasse de la poche arrière de Carter et qui était prêt à tomber. Au bout d'un moment on tombe, enfin on tombe pas vraiment hein, c'est une expression, bref, on tombe sur les autochtones. O joie, ils sont contents de nous voir… enfin pour faire court, Daniel leur parlent, du moins essaie à force de grimaces et de gestes, au bout d'un moment, on comprend, enfin Daniel, Teal'c et Carter comprennent, qu'on est invité à rester dîner et aussi à passer la nuit. Je n'étais pas trop d'accord sur le coup, depuis Argos j'évite de manger la nourriture tant que je connais pas les habitants de la planète (Surtout quand je connais comme chez les asgards d'ailleurs), mais bon, Daniel avait repéré un temple de je ne sais quel Dieu de je ne sais quelle religion de je ne sais quelle partie de notre globe, Carter avait découvert des plantes qui pourraient révolutionner la médecine terrienne. Et vous les connaissez tout les deux quand ils s'y mettent, impossible de leur résister. N'étant pas homme à faire l'impossible, quoi qu'on en dise, j'ai cédé très vite, et puis bon, on ne risquait rien sur cette planète. J'ai envoyé Teal'c prévenir le général à la porte tandis que mes équipiers et moi nous nous sommes installés dans la petite cabane (au fond du jardin hum… excusez-moi) que ce peuple nous prêtaient généreusement. Y'avait une pièce unique avec 4 lits. Bref, on a mangé, on a fait la fête autour du feu, tout le monde a dansé avec tout le monde. A la fin de cette petite sauterie entre amis, le chef du village, un certain Edmée, est venu me trouver et me parla dans sa langue. Daniel m'a dit qu'Edmond voulait juste que je boivent la coupe du courage avec lui, une coupe qui se partage entre chaque chef de clan depuis des années et bla bla bla bla bla… pour couper court au cours de Daniel j'ai fais l'erreur, l'idiotie, la connerie, d'accepter ! On est allé dormir et je me suis réveillé dans cet état. Quel état me direz vous ? Ben voilà, je vais vous faire un dessin, hier soir, je me suis couché, je mesurais 1m87, je pesais à peu près 80 kgs, que de muscles, j'avais des dents, du poil aux pattes et des cheveux gris. Je me suis réveillé ce matin, y'a quelques minutes, et maintenant je mesure environ 70cm, je dois peser 8 ou 9 kilos, j'ai quatre dents qui se battent en duel et un duvet blond sur le crâne. En bref, je suis redevenu en bébé ! Le hic, enfin, un plus gros hic, dans cette affaire c'est que là, je suis le seul réveillé, les autres dorment encore, que je manque de m'étouffer dans mon t-shirt, que j'ai un peu sali d'ailleurs (et non, je ne contrôle plus ma vessie) et que je n'arrive pas à me relever. A priori, je tiens assis, mais je suis pas, enfin mon corps n'est pas, assez grand pour me lever. Et j'ai les gencives qui me font un mal de chien. Tiens, et si je pleurais pour réveiller les autres !_

_Bon, comment on pleure sur commande ? Ah si, je vais tenter de crier, normalement ça devrais marcher…………………………ça marche ! Carter vient de bouger et Teal'c se lève ! Ils cherchent d'où vient ce bruit. Ils ne me voient pas ! Normal, je suis presque caché par les couvertures et mes vêtements. Enfin ils se parlent._

_Quel est ce bruit ?_

_C'est un enfant qui pleurent Teal'c, un bébé si vous voulez mon avis. _

_Bien Carter, allez, maintenant on arrête de discuter et on s'aperçoit que d'une son colonel n'est pas dans le lit et que de deux ledit colonel est devenu un bébé. Tiens Daniel émerge._

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire taire ce bébé ? y'en a qui essai de dormir ici !_

_Toujours aussi charmant au réveil ce Daniel, tiens je vais me mettre à crier plus fort histoire de l'embêter ! Enfin, victoire ! Carter tourne la tête vers le lit ! _

_Le colonel n'est pas là et…_

_Elle se rapproche, allez Carter, n'hésitez pas Carter, pour l'amour du ciel, soulevez cette couverture ! Tiens, on dirait qu'elle m'a entendu… et qu'elle a compris de suite vu le visage de stupeur qu'elle affiche…_

_Oh mon Dieu !_

_Non, c'est votre colonel pour vous servir Carter, et n'oubliez pas, il n'y a que des faux Dieu._

_-Keskispass ?_

_Daniel ne m'a pas l'air de s'être encore réveillé !_

_C'est le colonel, il… enfin, c'est un bébé !_

_Ce n'est pas nouveau ça !_

_Rrrrrrr Daniel, Il a de la chance que je sois qu'un nain de jardin tiens, sinon, vous verriez la plus belle descente de lit du monde !_

_Non, Daniel !_

_Je n'aimerai pas que Carter me parle sur ce ton, c'est mauvais signe pour le matricule de Danny !_

_Quand je dis que c'est un bébé, c'est que le colonel est…redevenu un enfant ?_

_Vous êtes sûre Major ?_

_Vous avez une autre explication Teal'c ?_

_Ben, vous connaissez Jack, Sam, il aurait très bien pu nous faire une blague idiote de son cru !_

_Et vous connaissez combien de bébé qui porte des plaques d'identité de l'USAF autour du cou vous ?_

_Carter est vraiment énervée contre le Danny, Daniel, si j'étais toi je n'insisterai pas !_

_Sam, Jack a pu les passer lui-même à cet enfant !_

_Quand je vous dis que Daniel n'écoute jamais mes conseils. Certes, là il peut pas comprendre mes pleurs mais bon. Teal'c me prends dans ses bras, et je me retrouve tout nu devant tout le monde. Mais…Teal'c, reposez moi dans mon lit, j'ai une intimité quand même ! Et puis Carter n'a pas besoin de voir ça ! _

_Reposez-le Teal'c, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire !_

_Je sais Major Carter mais je vérifiais juste une chose. Dit-il en me reposant sur le lit._

_C'est bien le colonel O'Neill._

_Daniel lui lance un regard super septique._

_Comment pouvez-vous être sur que c'est Jack ?_

_A cause de la tache de naissance sur la fesse gauche !_

_Hein ! Mais... ! Teal'c ! Vous êtes pas obligez de le crier sur tout les toits ! _

_- Comment vous savez ça ?_

_- Les douches du vestiaire des hommes sont communes Major Carter._

_- Dîtes les gars, vous pouvez pas faire quelques choses pour l'empêcher de hurler ?_

_- Le pauvre petit doit avoir faim et froid Daniel. En plus, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Il a sans doute peur._

_Mais… Mais… si je comprends ! Eh, y'a que mon corps qui a rajeuni ! Pas mon esprit ! Et voilà Carter qui m'enveloppe dans ma propre veste pour me prendre dans ses bras… Ah, finalement ce n'est pas si mal dîtes moi. C'est même agréable, enfin si la situation n'était pas si embrouillée._

_Bien, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment le colonel a pu subir cette transformation ?_

_Bonne question Carter, et moi j'ai la réponse, c'est la saloperie de boisson que leur saloperie de chef m'a fait boire hier soir qui est la cause de mon état. Allez le trouver et demandez lui l'antidote, vous verrez, tout redeviendra comme avant et c'est moi qui vous prendrez dans vos bras ! Euh, ben c'est une chance pour moi que tout ce qu'y sort de ma bouche soit « aheuu aheu heu » parce que je suis pas sûr que Carter aurait très bien prit ma dernière phrase._

_C'est peut-être un truc qu'il a mangé ?_

_Non Daniel, le colonel a mangé la même chose que nous._

_Pas tout à fais Major Carter, O'Neill a consommé la potion que lui avait concocté Edmée._

_Merci Teal'c, je vous adore ! _

_Vous semblez faire rire le bébé Jack Teal'c !_

_Et ça l'amuse à lui ! J'aimerai bien le voir à ma place, là, posé sur la hanche de Carter avec juste une veste pour vous couvrir et avec une équipe composée d'idiots qui ne pensent même pas à vous nourrir ! _

_- Et vous vous le faîtes pleurer Daniel Jackson !_

_- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit Daniel, il a sûrement faim._

_Enfin… je savais que je pouvais comptez sur Carter ! Un, deux, trois, quatre… ben quoi, là, en l'occurrence, je suis réellement sur Carter et je compte non ? Elle n'est pas drôle ? Bah, vous n'avez pas d'humour !_

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ça mange quoi à cet âge là ?_

_Comment voulez-vous que je le sache Daniel ? ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je sais m'occuper d'un bébé ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant moi !_

_Mais Teal'c, lui en a eu !_

_Je propose qu'on aille au village. Il nous fournirons en nourritures et vêtements pour le colonel et nous pourrons nous informer sur ce qui est arrivé._

_Dieu que j'aime Teal'c quand il garde son sang-froid comme ici. En même temps, il a super bien esquivé vous trouvez pas ? On sort de la cabane…Dieu qu'il fait froid ! Je me pelotonne plus contre Carter, à la recherche de sa propre chaleur. D'un geste qui me semble plus mécanique qu'autre chose, elle me serre plus contre elle et commence à me bercer en me caressant le dos… hum... C'est agréable. Je commence à me détendre, je savais que Carter avait un don avec les enfants, mais là je suis étonné ! Elle s'arrête de marcher et me cale sur sa hanche, hum, je suis mieux comme ça, je vois tout le monde ! Alors Daniel semble être en grande discussion, enfin là c'est plutôt en grande gesticulation, avec Eddie ! Leur discussion dure bien 10 minutes et moi j'ai toujours faim, je ne sais pas eux, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir des problèmes si je ne mange pas un truc bientôt ! J'entends l'éclat de rire de Daniel ! Et en plus il trouve le moyen de se foutre de moi ! Daniel je vous jure que si j'étais pas un enfant… tenez, je vous remercierai de me rappeler d'étrangler Daniel quand je retrouverai ma taille normale. En tout cas, chose des plus frustrantes, mes vindictes contre Daniel ce transforment en pleurs geignard._

_Daniel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Ben en fait… Oh mais qu'on lui donne à mangé qu'il arrête de chialer !_

_Hé, vous pourriez supporter un peu Daniel moi ça fais presque 7 ans que je vous supporte à râler dès qu'on doit faire 4 pas et… Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mérité ça ! Bon, ben je vais plus râler contre Daniel, puisqu'on dirait un porc qu'on égorge dès que j'essai ! Ahhhhhhhhh enfin une bonne âme qui a pensé à me donner un biberon de lait. Moi qui déteste le lait habituellement, là j'adore, bizarre… ça doit être en rapport avec mon changement d'état…_

_Alors Daniel ? qu'a dit Edmée ?_

_Eh bien en fait, hier soir, il s'est trompé de potion, il a donné à Jack la potion de jouvence, au lieu de celle du courage._

_Et…._

_Et bien, les effets sont normaux._

_Bien, ils ont un antidote ?_

_En fait… Il n'y en a pas besoin, les effets seront dissipés dans quelques jours. _

_C'est-à-dire quelques jours ?_

_Tout dépend de la dose… ça peut duré une heure comme 1 semaine_

_A quoi sert cette potion Daniel ?_

_A rien._

_Quoi ? ils font des potions pour rien ?_

_Non, en fait, c'est… une farce c'est… les enfants du village qui l'utilise pour faire des blagues aux adultes… enfin, on a de la chance, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Jack a aussi régressé au niveau de l'esprit et ne se souviendra de rien quand il recouvrira son âge normal._

_Mauvaise traduction Daniel. J'ai toujours mon esprit d'homme mûr et je compte bien me souvenir de tout ce qu'il va me faire. Parce que je connais cette lueur au fond de son œil, je le sais, il a une idée derrière la tête, et je sais qu'elle va pas me plaire, mais pas me plaire du tout, et ça n'a aucun rapport avec des trucs scientifiques ou avec ses cailloux._

_Bien, dit la belle… enfin Carter, On rentre à la base. Dîtes à Edmée que nous reviendrons quand le colonel sera… plus en état de superviser les négociations…. (dans un murmure que moi seul entend) s'il accepte de revenir ici._

_Alors ça jamais… Plutôt allez faire un tour chez les serpents plutôt que de revenir sur cette maudite planète ! Bien on se met en route… Ils n'ont même pas prit le temps de demander des changes pour moi cette bande de sagouin ! C'est à peine s'ils ont rassemblé mes affaires… Sur le chemin du retour, je reste dans les bras de Carter. Ça c'est voulu ! Teal'c porte déjà mon barda, et à peine Carter fait mine de me déposer dans les bras de Daniel que j'ai hurlé comme jamais… Vous auriez vu la tête de Daniel… ça avait l'air à la fois de le soulager et de la peiner… Bah, je me rattraperai plus tard… Mais à ma place les gars, vous feriez quoi ? Hein ? Vous avez le choix entre le torse de Daniel et la poitrine de Carter pour posé votre petite tête, vous faîtes quoi ? Bon, vous voyez… Eh, que je vous vois pas approcher de Carter non plus hein… J'en ai marre, je me sens fatigué, je me souvenais pas qu'on se fatigué si vite quand on été bébé… té, ils parlent de moi._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire à la base ?_

_Que voulez-vous dire Daniel ?_

_Ben, la base, c'est pas une place pour un bébé, on a tous du travail, on ne pourra pas s'en occuper tout le temps… _

_On se relaiera Daniel, c'est du Colonel dont nous parlons, vous ne comptez pas vous en débarrasser tout de même !_

_Merci Carter, je savais que je pouvez comptez sur vous ! Un... deux… ah oui, excusez-moi, le l'ai déjà faîtes celle-là. Bon, les amis, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais le pas de Carter et sa voix qui parlent de découverte scientifique sur je ne sais qu'elle planète m'endorment, à plus tard…_

… _le code Daniel !_

_Hein ? Quoi ? Où ? AHHHHHH ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'est la réalité, je suis vraiment un bébé ! Heureusement, on est bientôt à la base, je crois que Carter vient d'ordonner à Daniel de composer le code de la Terre. A votre avis, ça fait quoi de passé le vortex quand on est bébé ? Non parce que déjà quand on est adulte, les premières fois, ce n'est pas la joie, mais quand on est bébé comment……… Burps, ben j'ai la réponse, on vient d'arriver sur Terre, et j'ai le mal de mer ! Je crois que je vais être malade…Non Carter arrêtez de me bercer… Oh, tiens, c'est passé, Carter n'a pas l'air heureuse mais bon, moi ça va mieux. J'y paierai un nouveau T-shirt à la fin de cette histoire puisque je viens de bousiller le sien. Bon, écoutons ce que dit le général, il fait une tête ! Vous devriez la voir les amis, c'est indescriptible, y'a un mélange de stupeur, d'incompréhension, d'appréhension, de colère et de aussi d'hilarité sur son visage. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible d'afficher autant d'expressions en même temps, mais je crois qu'avec nous, Hammond a de l'entraînement !_

_Bon SG-1, allez à l'infirmerie, faîtes examiner le colonel et… je vous appellerai pour le briefing… et changez vous Major_

_A vos ordres mon général !_

_C'est moi où le général à l'air particulièrement las aujourd'hui ? Bah, ce n'est pas grave, il doit avoir l'habitude avec nous… Carter me prend sous les bras et me tend à Daniel. Cet idiot d'archéologue fait un pas en arrière._

_Arrêtez Daniel… Il n'a plus rien dans le ventre maintenant ! Il ne vous vomira pas dessus à vous ! Et moi, faut que j'aille me changer, je vais pas me balader comme ça dans toutes la base._

_Et d'office, elle me met dans les bras de Daniel. Et je sais pas si elle a bien fait, parce que vu comme Daniel me tiens, ou me retiens plutôt c'est un miracle que je ne tombe pas. Daniel, faîtes un peu attention, c'est pas un ballon de foot que vous avez dans les bras, mais un enfant, moi en l'occurrence… je vous jure, que je me vengerai, surtout là il… me… hi… fait des chatouilles, le monstre…hi…hi…hi, et je peux pas faire autrement que de rire alors que j'ai qu'une envie lui foutre un coup de pieds au cul ! Enfin on arrive à l'infirmerie, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir cet endroit… Janet vite sauvez-moi de ce bourreau d'enfant. Et voilà que je me remets à pleurer maintenant. Etre un bébé, ce n'est pas une vie, je vous jure_

_Daniel ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cet enfant pour qu'il hurle ainsi ?_

_Ce n'est pas un enfant Janet ! Et je ne lui ai rien fait, je l'ai juste chatouillé pour le faire rire._

_Visiblement, ce n'est pas une réussite._

_Merci de votre soutien Teal'c vous auriez fait quoi vous ?_

_STOOOOOP !_

_Janet ? Un problème ?_

_Non, Daniel, tout va bien, le doc nous pète un câble, vous et Teal'c vous engueulez, et moi je suis un bébé, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !_

_Oui, comment pouvez vous dire que ce n'est pas un enfant alors qu'il a visiblement 7 ou 8 mois ? Et d'abord qui est cet enfant et où sont le major Carter et le Colonel O'Neill ?_

_Le major Carter est parti ce changer car le colonel O'Neill, qui a régressé à cause d'une potion préparé par les habitants de P5X321 qu'il a but par mégarde, lui a vomi dessus après le passage de la porte_

_Me…Merci Teal'c !_

_La tête du Doc aussi est rigolote… _

_Bien, je vais examiner le colonel pendant que vous deux passez la visite habituelle. J'espère qu'il sera plus facile bébé qu'adulte…_

_Je serais vous, je n'y compterai pas trop Janet._

_Tiens, tiens, tiens, si on faisait, encore, mentir cette mauvaise langue de Daniel ? _

_Bien Janet m'amène dans un box de l'infirmerie. Et je me fais un devoir de ne pas bouger et de rester tout gentil tout sage, même quand elle me déshabille (pourquoi personne ne respecte la pudeur d'un bébé ?) ou qu'elle bêtifie devant moi. Vous auriez cru vous que Janet était capable de sortir des « Et qu'il est beau le bébé à Tati Janet »... ou des « Mais c'est qu'il est bien nourrie » ou encore « Allez, fait un beau sourire à Tati Janie.. »… J'ai pas pu faire autrement que de rire, ce qui l'a poussé à multiplier les grimaces cocasses…Heureusement qu'elle croit que je rit parce que je trouve drôle ses grimaces et non parce que je me fout d'elle… _

_Alors Janet, vous vous amusez bien ?_

_Tiens, Carter est revenue… Et Le doc est toute rouge ! Elle me rhabille, avec une espèce de grenouillère sorti de je ne sais où, j'étais même pas au courant qu'on avait ça à la base… enfin, je suis mieux avec un couche et cette grenouillère qu'avec la veste…Attendez, c'est moi qui dit ça, que je suis bien avec une couche ? Oh là, là, je crois qu'ils ont sous-estimé l'effet de ce truc ! Bon autant prendre partie de la situation et en profiter, d'en quelques jours ce sera fini, puis j'ai vécu pire que de retourner à l'état de bébé de six mois ! Alors, premier acte de cette bonne décision, tendre les bras vers Carter…C'est qu'elles sont intelligentes ses femmes, non que j'en ai jamais douté, mais Carter me prends directement dans ses bras._

_Je vois que cette régression n'a pas effacé les préférences du colonel pour certaine personne :_

_Janet ! Mais elle n'est pas croyable cette doc… !_

_Janet ! Ce n'est pas ça, je suis la première qu'il est vu, c'est pour ça, il doit se sentir plus en confiance avec moi qu'avec une autre._

_Si vous le dîtes ! vous avez fait votre visite ?_

_Oui, c'est l'infirmière Mc Murphy qui me l'a fait passé…Il va bien ?_

_Je suis désolée Sam, mais je ne peux rien faire. Et le petit colonel est en parfaite santé !_

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ce ton résigné dans la voix de Carter et du doc ? Qu'a encore fait cette Mc Murphy ? _

_Je sais Janet, mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir l'éviter… _

_Qu'allez vous faire du bébé ?_

_Je ne vais pas le laisser ici, il déteste cet endroit, si un jour il apprend, et il l'apprendra, qu'on l'a laissé à l'infirmerie alors qu'il allait parfaitement bien, on va tous ce faire étriper, non, on va rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c, ils doivent être dans le bureau de Daniel … je trouverai sûrement un truc pour l'occuper là dedans… et mon labo et vraiment trop dangereux ?_

_Pour un bébé ou pour vos affaires ?_

_Les deux Janet, à plus tard._

_Non, mais pour qui me prennent-elles ? Je ne suis pas si maladroit, et euh… en fait, en réfléchissant bien, vu l'état dans lequel je suis, c'est très possible que je sois très maladroit ! Raaaaahhhh j'en ai marre Carter a toujours raison ! Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps, vous allez me dire, mais que voulez vous, l'espoir que pour une fois elle puisse se tromper sur quelque chose n'a pas encore faibli chez moi. Je sais que Daniel et Teal'c, eux, se sont résignés, mais pas moi. Je jure qu'un jour, c'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot ! Non, parce que, j'ai beau adorer Carter, ça n'empêche que c'est super frustrant, surtout pour moi, de n'avoir jamais raison face à elle ! _

_« SG-1 est demandé en salle de Briefing »…_

_Bon, allons en salle de briefing… euh ... non Carter, par là, c'est pas la salle de réunion… c'est… AH NON, je refuse, il n'en est pas question ! Non, mais, je suis en membre de SG-1 moi aussi, moi surtout, j'en suis le chef ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis momentanément… diminué que vous devez vous débarrasser de moi Carter ! Carter ? Vous m'entendez ? Il est hors de question que vous me laissiez à la crèche ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Fichue corde vocale qui refuse de marcher correctement ! Non parce que là, je me contente de hurler, sûr que Carter ne peut pas me comprendre… Mais elle pourrait au moins voir que je ne veux pas aller là-bas…_

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jack ?_

_Il se passe que vous voulez me mettre à la casse…euh à la crèche ! Je veux pas y aller moi, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre entre tous ses marmots baveux et criard ? Je préfère participé au briefing moi… attendez, c'est moi qui dis, enfin, pense ça ? Moi Jack O'Neill, qui arrive toujours à reculons avec 10 minutes de retard ? On arrive devant la crèche, il faut que je fasse quelques choses pour empêcher ça ! J'ai beau pleurer, elle ne comprend pas… si, je sais, je vais tenter de m'échapper de ses bras….. Bordel, mais c'est qu'elle de la force Carter… Bon OK, ce ne sont pas les muscles que j'ai en ce moment qui vont lui causer quelques difficultés, mais quand même !_

_Arrêtes donc de gigoter, tu vas tomber !_

_Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est qu'il ne veut pas venir ici !_

_AH, l'assistante maternelle, elle, elle a compris, vous me direz, c'est un peu son métier, mais quand même, c'était pas si compliqué, si ? Bon, on va voir ce que va décider Carter et…et… enfin l'assistante, je sais même pas son nom ! Pas grave. _

_Je vais le prendre avec moi, après tout…_

_Vous savez, il n'est pas bon, de céder au caprice d'un enfant._

_Je sais, mais là, les circonstances sont telles que je pense que cela n'aura aucune conséquence fâcheuse…_

_Yes ! Rappelez moi d'envoyer des fleurs à l'assistante maternelle de la base dès que je serais grand ! Enfin, façon de parler... Et en avant pour le briefing._

_Je viens de me réveiller de la petite sieste qu'on m'a accordée. On m'a collé dans les quartiers des invités, avec un airman pour me surveiller, comme si je pouvais m'enfuir avec l'espèce de prison qu'ils m'ont trouvé pour faire office de lit ! Maintenant, je me retrouve dans le bureau du général, assis sur ses genoux tandis qu'il parle au président. J'ai bien essayé de m'amuser avec le fil du téléphone, comme tout bon bébé ce doit de faire, histoire de l'embêter un peu, mais le bougre a trouvé le moyen de m'immobiliser d'une seule main._

_Hé, hé, hé, vous savez quoi ? Même si je meurs d'envie que les effets de leur saloperie en finisse au plus vite, y'a tout de même des avantages. D'une, personne ne me reprochera ne pas avoir écouté le briefing ni même de m'endormir pendant le discours de Daniel. Ensuite, j'ai le droit de m'asseoir sur les genoux de Carter sans enfreindre la moindre règle, et enfin… euh, non y'a que deux chose de sympa, parce que je sais pas qui a inventé les couches, mais c'est une véritable torture ces trucs… Et les grenouillères ! Comment voulez-vous que les enfants ne soient pas grognons avec ça ! Ce n'est pas possible de faire un geste sans que le tissu de ce truc vous rappelle à l'ordre. Sans parler des adultes qui vous font des grimaces pour vous faire rire ! C'est d'un ridicule… surtout Daniel quand il louche derrière ses lunettes… Et puis franchement, vous êtes là, confortablement installé sur les genoux de votre général, comme moi en ce moment, Monsieur avait envie de pouponner semblerait-il, c'est déjà assez gênant, mais en plus, vous vous mettez à pisser, et comme la personne qui vous à mis une couche est incompétent au possible (Je savais que j'aurais dû laissé faire Carter, mais même bébé on a sa pudeur ! Rappelez moi de flinguer Daniel) du coup, ben, je viens de salir le général… Je ne sais pas trop si c'est moi ou Daniel qui va passer un mauvais quart d'heure… Tiens, d'après ce que dit le général, Hayes n'a pas bien accepté le « Hé merde » que le général a crié il y quelque instant. J'aurais dû éviter de rire, le général vient de me lancer un de ces regards…J'ai connu pire, et ça me fait pas vraiment d'effet, mais n'oubliez pas que pour lui, il s'adresse à un enfant ! Ce n'est pas tout mais je commence à être mal moi, c'est vraiment désagréable cette situation… Allez, je gigote un peu histoire de faire comprendre à Hammond, que je suis mal à l'aise… Gloire au général, il me pose sur le sol… Il me regarde même plus ! Génial, je vais pouvoir rejoindre mes quartiers et être tranquille jusqu'à ce que les effets de ce truc soient dispersés…Tentative de ce tenir debout… même pas la peine d'essayer, par contre… je peux y aller à quatre pattes. Et c'est parti… _

_Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que les couloirs de cette base étaient si sales… Mais arrêtez Carter ! OK, j'ai les mains sales, mais ce n'est pas la peine frotter comme ça ! Oui, mon expédition n'est pas allez bien loin, enfin, ça a duré longtemps, vu la vitesse extrêmement lente à laquelle j'avançais, mais à peine étais-je arrivé à l'ascenseur, avec pour objectif d'attendre que quelqu'un en sorte pour rentrer dedans, que Syler m'a attrapé et m'a ramené fiça à Carter. Il avait pas une ampoule à changer lui plutôt que de m'empêcher de vivre ! En parlant de chose à changer… et ben c'est fait, Carter sait tout de mon intimité maintenant… rrrrrrrrrrrr, j'en ai marre. C'est pas une vie tout ça ! Puis y'a tellement de chose qui change, moi qui supporte pas les yaourts et autres compotes, je me suis régalé de ça à midi, j'ai été incapable de rester éveillé plus de 4 heures d'affilées aujourd'hui (le premier qui dit que ça c'est habituel, je l'atomise) et je n'arrête pas de pleurer à la moindre petite chose. Prenez exemple, tout à l'heure Daniel est arrivé dans ma chambre, enfin celle qu'ils m'ont attribué, en criant ce qui nous a un peu fais peur… Je voulais lui crier après et je me suis retrouvé… en larme, sanglotant tout ce que je savais… et dans les bras de Daniel qui tentait de me consoler… _

_Allez Jack, maintenant, c'est l'heure de dormir !_

_Quoi, mais il est que 7 heures pm… Et Carter, vous avez pas le droit… et puis j'ai pas sommeil moi !_

_Il est temps, il semble être grognon tant il est fatigué !_

_OH, vous, le dictateur en blouse blanche, ne vous en mêlez pas, ce n'est pas vos affaires ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Et en plus ils ont rien trouvé de plus ridicule à me mettre que des Bisounours et c'est rose en plus ! Je les hais… tous autant qu'ils sont. Et en plus, voilà que c'est reparti et que je te fais des bisous partout, et que je te chatouille le ventre… Est-ce que je me permets moi de profiter d'une situation exceptionnelle pour les embrasser moi ? Hein quoi, vous dîtes ? Non, c'est pas pareil, d'une… personne sauf moi s'en souvient, je vois pas pourquoi vous vous le savez d'ailleurs, et enfin, c'est différent, et puis c'est pas une raison ! Vous croyez que si je fais semblant de dormir elles arrêteront ? Vous avez raison, ça coûte rien d'essayer._

_Eh mais ça marche ! Bon, je suis fatigué moi, j'en ai marre de discuter, écoutons plutôt ce que raconte les deux dames._

_Tu en veux un ?_

_Un quoi ? De quoi parle le doc ?_

_Faudrait d'abord que je trouve un père Janet._

_Et le copain de ton frère là, comment il s'appelle, tu sais celui avec qui tu devais dîner la semaine dernière._

_Quoi ? Carter à un homme dans sa vie ? Vous allez me dire, elle le mérite amplement mais…_

_Pete ? Tu rigoles ? je me suis ennuyée pendant tout le dîner, et je suis même arrivée à me dire que mon frère devait bien mal me connaître pour me présenter un type aussi…beurk_

_Ouais ! Elle n'a personne dans sa vie ! Je sais, c'est mal de se réjouir des malheurs des autres mais que voulez vous moi ça m'arrange._

_Il était si mal que ça ce type ?_

_Un flic._

_Et…_

_Ben finalement, le cinéma ne caricature pas tant que ça… Il n'a cessé de me parler de ses affaires en cours, ou encore de sa meilleure prise. Encore ça passe, si je pouvais, je lui aurais parlé de mes recherches, mais nous en sommes arrivés à parler culture._

_Et ?_

_C'est qu'elle s'amuse bien Janet. Bon, Carter n'a pas l'air spécialement mal, au contraire…Attendez, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis l'un des seuls hommes au monde à assister à une discussion purement féminine._

_Alors, son acteur préféré… Stallone, film culte…Rocky bien sûr et tout les Bruce Lee, il ne supporte pas autres chose comme film, il ne lit jamais autre chose que ses rapports de police et pour finir c'est un macho de première._

_Il a fait la gueule quand tu lui as dit que tu étais dans l'armée ?_

_Exact, Marc lui avait rien dit, j'ai eu droit à tout un discours, que je ne dois pas prendre pour moi bien sûr, contre les femmes dans les métiers d'action_

_Et physiquement ?_

_Banal au possible… Quand tu vois avec quels canons je travaille tous les jours…_

_Syler Canon ?_

_Je parle de SG-1 Janet !_

_C'est vrai que parfois, je suis jalouse…_

_Et pour finir avec Pete, j'ai du payer ma part._

_Mais il est con ce type, aucun savoir vivre, même moi je sais qu'il vaut mieux inviter les femmes._

_Enfin bref, ce n'est pas l'homme de ma vie._

_Si tu veux mon avis Sam, l'homme de ta vie, tu l'as déjà trouvé._

_Oh, oh, je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire._

_Ah bon ? et où est-il ?_

_Sous tes yeux !_

_Je suis désolée Janet, mais je ne suis pas lesbienne et tu n'es pas un homme._

_Sam ! Je ne parle pas de moi voyons, je te parle du colonel._

_Janet… je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus en parler. Tu sais bien que c'est interdit entre nous, et rien ne prouve qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi… (voyant que Janet allée la couper) du moins qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour moi._

_Et toi ?_

_Tu le sais bien, on en a parlé mille fois, j'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur…j'aimerai qu'on en reparle plus Janet._

_Très bien Sam, je respecte, mais dis toi que tu rates quelque chose…_

_Je le sais Janet, crois moi, je le sais…Bien, je vais me coucher, A demain._

_Et mais c'est qu'on en apprend des choses… Carter ne semblerait pas aussi opposé que ça à un nous… quoiqu'elle a mis l'accent sur le règlement… Mouais, Mouais, Mouais, il faut que je réfléchisse à tous ça… Bien je vous laisse, A demain…_

_Aahhhhhhhhhh ! Merci seigneur, que ça fait du bien. C'est génial, c'est l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie. Bon OK, j'exagère un peu, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien c'est agréable de retrouver son corps ! Surtout quand on se réveille enlacé à Carter qui est venue vous chercher car elle craignait que vous ayez peur. Donc, je suis à nouveau grand, je mesure à nouveau 1m87, enfin bref, tout est à ça place… tout ? Attendez j'ai pas vérifié la partie de mon anatomie qui enfin… 2 secondes…… Oui, tout à repris ça taille normale… Super… mais je suis nu. Vous croyez que Carter va apprécier de se réveiller avec moi, adulte et nu à ses côtés ? Ben on va avoir vite la réponse hein, je vois qu'elle se réveille._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

_Bon, son cri, et le fait qu'elle s'écarte de moi comme si j'étais un porc-épic, je le prends comment ? Positif ou non ?_

_On se calme Carter ce n'est que moi ! Vous allez rameuter toute la base…_

_Vous…Vous… wahoo…_

_Allez, je lui fais mon petit sourire en coin_

_Je savais que mon corps de rêve vous impressionnerez._

_Ce n'est pas ça, enfin si, mais vous êtes grand !_

_Depuis 7 ans que nous travaillons ensemble vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte ?_

_Je manque de m'étrangler là, c'est moi, ou elle a bien murmuré « pas cette partie là ? »_

_Je veux dire que les effets de la potion sont dissipés._

_J'avais compris Major. Allons prévenir tout le monde._

_Je me lève, entraînant le drap avec moi, pas que, mais c'est que je suis nu moi, et me dirige vers la porte, Tiens et si je lui proposais…_

_Pour fêter ça Carter, je vous invite à dîner._

_Je ne sais pas…_

_Carter, je vous jure, je ne vous parlerai pas de mes enquêtes, je ne supporte pas Stallone et c'est moi qui invite... Je passe vous prendre à 20H_

_Sur ces mots je sors dans le couloir… oh, oh, bon, ben je crois que les rumeurs vont aller bon train hein, parce que c'est pas tout les jours que la commère en chef de la base, c'est-à-dire l'infirmière McMurphy, voit sortir des quartiers du major Carter, un colonel avec pour tout vêtement un drap autour de la taille._

**FIN**

Vous savez quoi faire : 


End file.
